


The Love that was meant to be

by orphan_account



Series: love and Secrets [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 12:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles that will chronicle Agent Ward's love pursuit of Fitz all the while dealing with an ex boyfriend</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Love that was meant to be

Watching him over the last few weeks, I found myself attracted to him. I didn’t identify as gay, hell I didn’t identify as straight. I was man who loved the person, not the gender. While watching him I wanted so desperately to just walk over there and let him know how I felt. And I was about too until someone from his past showed up. Agent Cory Trainer. I had read all about this guy. He was almost as good as me. 

I also read that he broke up with Fitz to pursue a promotion in Level 10. And now he's back.


End file.
